Her life after Death
by White-Tigers-of-Darkness
Summary: The story of Lucy Saxon and what happened before and after the death of the Master. Spoilers for LotTL and Torchwood. Starring the Doctor, Torchwood 3 and now the Rani. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

This story was written after I was sent a challange in regards to my other story "the secret behind the watch" (sorry, a little self promotion going on there). The challage was this. 'I must write a story, connecting Ianto Jones from Torchwood, with a popular Timelord from Doctor Who (but not the Doctor). I can use the Master, the Rani or Romana and it can involve just the charatcers having a conversation or can have them connected.' I did this and chose the Master as my Timelord but it was a struggle as i have this gut feeling that the Rani was in face Lucy Saxon.

Anyway, this story is from Lucy Saxons point of view from after the events of LotTL, cos i believe they really missed something there.

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything in this story except the plot. The characters are owned by the BBC Wales. That is, until I take control of the earth and own everything, and i've said too much about that so just ignore it. Anyway, enjoy.

>> >> 

Once upon a time, my name was Lucy Saxon. Once upon a time, I was the most powerful woman in the world. But that's all gone now. It died with a single gun shot that killed my husband. The shot from the gun I was holding. Yes, I killed my husband, but not from anger, not from jealously. I killed him because he asked me too. He wanted to protect me and our secret joy. That's right. The day my husband died, I was eight weeks pregnant. I remember the day, about a month before his death; he sat me down and kissed me on the head. His seriousness had surprised me. He wasn't often serious like that. He took my hands in his own and looked at me, smiling sadly.

"You know I love you, right?" he had asked. I had nodded, too shocked to say anything.

"Lucy, I want you to promise me one thing." He had said.

I finally managed to find my voice. "Promise you what?" I had asked.

He squeezed my hand gently and looked into my eyes. "I want you to promise me that if something happens, if the Doctor gets free and I get captured, I want you to kill me."

I pulled my hands out of his grip and stood up, shocked. I knew my husband could be loving, could be violent and could be abusive but I never thought he could be suicidal. Seeing my shock, he stood up and pulled me into his arms.

"Lucy, please?" he whispered. "If the Doctor wins, he will punish me and everyone close to me. If you do this, you will appear to be a victim and he'll leave you alone."

I looked up at his face, trying not to cry. All I could feel was hatred towards the Doctor for putting my husband in such a situation.

Slowly he stroked my cheek. "I want to protect you. You and the baby." He said. He smiled at the look of shock on my face.

Carefully, he rested his free hand on my stomach. "I can feel it. Deep inside you, our little boy grows stronger."

Slowly, I rested my hands over his. I have always wanted a baby and now, he had given me one, but in return, I had given him more. I had given him hope and the possibility of the return if his race. He pulled his hand away from my stomach and placed it on my shoulder.

"Now you understand why I need to protect you." He said. I smiled and gripped his hand.

"And in ten years time, I will be telling our little boy how paranoid his father was and how nothing came of it." I replied.

A month later, I was standing on the bridge of _The_ _Valiant_, a gun in my hand, my husband dead on the floor. It was only the thought of my baby that stopped me putting that gun to my head and ending it. As my husband predicted, the Doctor thought of me as a victim. He took me back to earth. I ended up in 1980 in Wales. He offered to get me home in 2008 but I declined. I just wanted to make a fresh start and I didn't care where I went. 1980 was a new place where I could make a fresh start. I changed my last name, from Lucy Saxon, the name I had taken for my husband, to Lucinda Jones, a name the Doctor suggested, to keep me safe and un-identified. My son was born later that year in a small welsh hospital. He was so like his father with the same dark hair and eyes. Even now, when I see him, I can't help but notice it. He has his father's eyes and his father's intelligence, but not his fathers mind, Thank god for that. Still, it is enough. Every time I see him to ask if he can hear the drums that drove his father insane. He must think I'm mad for it and always denies hearing them but last time I saw him, when he came to visit the day after the 'year that never was'. Yes, I remember it the second time round. And I know my son remembers it, even if he doesn't say anything. But anyway, the last time I saw him was the day after. He came and we had coffee. I couldn't help but notice that he was absentmindedly tapping out a steady beat on the table. The four beat tune of the drums.

So now, I wait, knowing that one day my son will be discovered, whether it is by the Doctor, who still visits me sometimes but has so far not noticed anything, or the institute my son works for, I believe its called Torchwood, or even discovered by his father. I know that one day; he will meet his destiny as one of the last Timelords. But until then, he is my son. My child for the last 28 years. Oh, and just for the record, the day he was born, I named him Ianto.

>> >> 

So there you have it. My first ever challange fic. I have written another chapter to go after this one where the Rani gets invloved and so does the Doctor but I will probably never post it. Anyway, love it or hate it, I don't care, just please don't flame. It annoyes the hell out of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. I've hit the bleak part of the holidays and I just want to do something so I decided to post this chapter. (Yes, I know I said I wasn't going to post another chapter for this story but I was bored. Give me a break) Anyway, I will try to keep this quick, so you can get back to reading high quality fics and not trash like mine.

Just to recap, in the last chapter, Lucy Saxon spent some time thinking about her life, the Master and her son that no one knows about. This chapter is when the Doctor finds out about the son.

Oh and just so you know, after some rather abusive reviews, I decided to rewrite the chapters as despite the nasties there were some good points. Even I was having trouble reading my own writing. So hopefully this is better.

>> >> 

The Doctor walked down the hallway of the old folks home, ignoring the nurses constant chatter. A long time ago, he had made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let anyone else suffer for his mistakes and now he was keeping it. He was going to visit her. The one woman who must have suffered more then he had, at the hands of the Master. Lucy Saxon, now known as Lucinda Jones. For her, it was now 28 years since that fateful day, when she killed the Master. For the Doctor, it was only a few months. For the rest of the world, it was a matter of weeks. He had decided that he needed to make sure she was alright, especially with the incident taking place only a few short weeks ago (for the second time for her). The Nurse was still talking at ninety miles an hour so the Doctor continued to ignore her, that is, until she said something that made him stop in his tracks. The Nurse kept walking, not noticing that the Doctor had stopped.

"But he's a lovely boy and very caring, always coming to see his mum."

the Doctor ran after her and grabbed her arm. "What did you say?" he asked, hoping that he had misheard.

The nurse looked a little confused. "I said he was a lovely boy, unlike my kid." she said.

The Doctor gripped her shoulder. "who?" he asked.

The nurse gave him a funny look. "Mrs Joneses son. I think his names Ianto. he's coming to visit this afternoon."

The nurse turned away and started walking again. The Doctor froze, not sure what to think. If Lucy had a son, then there was a chance that the Master was the father. The nurse stopped at one on the doors and turned back to face him.

"You should had called ahead Mr Smith. Mrs Jones hates it when someone comes and she's not expecting it." she said.

The Doctor nodded and watched as the nurse opened the door and walked in.

"There's someone to see you Mrs Jones." she said.

A voice from inside the room said "Oh. I wasn't expecting anyone till this afternoon.".

The nurse nodded and replied. "Well, I'll send him in then."

she turned and walked into the corridor, gesturing for the Doctor to enter the room. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He had entered a small living room, tastefully arranged with large open windows and creamy walls. sitting on a sofa in the middle of the room was Lucy Saxon, now Lucinda Jones. she looked up smiling. As she saw the Doctor her smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of almost panic.

"You!" she said, spitting the word out as if it tasted bad. "Come to destroy my life again?".

The Doctor shook his head and sat down, ignoring the poisonous look he received from Lucy. He looked her up and down. She hadn't changed much, despite almost 30 years. Her hair was grey and there were a few wrinkles etched into her skin but she was the same woman the Doctor had first seen on the bridge of _The Valiant _all those years, or months, or weeks ago.

"So, how are you?" he asked hoping to break the ice.

It didn't work. Lucy ignored his question and glared at him. The Doctor sighed fell back into the chair, meeting her gaze. She looked away.

"Why cant you leave me alone? What do you want from me?" she asked.

The Doctor sighed. "I don't want anything from you. I just came to make sure you were ok." he said.

Lucy gave a forced laugh. "it took you nearly 30 years, just to decided to check up on me?" she asked.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, realising that he wasn't going to get anything out of Lucy. Slowly he stood up and walked over a small table by the door. There was a forest of photo frames on it. He picked up the one nearest to him which was probably the newest one. It showed Lucy standing proudly next to a young man. The young man had short, dark hair and dark, knowing eyes. He was around the same height as Lucy and wearing a neat black suit with a white shirt and black tie. The Doctor gritted his teeth and looked around at Lucy who was staring at the wall, ignoring him. He looked back at the photo.

"So…I'm guessing that this is your son." he said.

Behind him, Lucy turned around. With incredible speed, she was up and out of her chair and had snatched the photo away from him. The Doctor picked up another photo. He gave it a quick look before setting it down again.

"How old is he?" he asked.

Lucy was silent. The Doctor looked at her but she looked away.

"He looks around 27 or 28." he said.

Still, Lucy ignored him. Her silence told him everything.

"I think I can guess who his father was." he said.

Lucy dropped the photo to the ground. Swiftly, she reached over and slapped the Doctor.

"You will not go near him!" she hissed in his ear. "Or I swear, I will find you and make you pay for what you did to my husband!".

The Doctor looked shocked as Lucy backed away. Slowly, he took a step backwards, knocking over the items on the table. Cursing, he bent down to pick them up. There were a few photos. Some of Lucy, some of her son and some of them together. There was a small bunch of fake flowers and a locket. Out of curiosity, the Doctor picked it up and turned it over. It was gold in colour and quiet large. On one side, it was engraved with circles and lines. The Doctors heart stopped. It was Gallifraien writing. He held in gently in his hands and looked over at Lucy, who had sat herself down on the sofa again.

"Lucy?" he asked.

She looked up. He held up the locket.

"How long have you had this?"

Lucy looked at it and shrugged. "As long as I can remember. Why?" she said.

The Doctor looked at it again. "Did your husband give it to you?" he asked.

He was hoping that she would nod. She didn't.

"No, I had it before I met him. He liked it though. Got me to wear it all the time."

Inside his head, the Doctor swore in several languages, one of which, was Welsh. Lucy stared at the locket as though, she had never seen it before. She reached out to take it from the Doctor. He pulled it away.

"Can I borrow it?" he asked, hoping that his voice wasn't trembling.

Lucy snatched it out of his hand. "No. you can't." she said, clipping it around her neck.

The Doctor stared at it. Quickly, he grabbed the photos from the floor and dropped them on the table, not noticing a photo of Lucy's son with his current work mates. If he had, he might have been more careful. He backed over to the door, his eyes fixed on Lucy's neck.

"I have to go now." was all he said. Lucy ignored him. He pulled open the door and ran out of the room. Behind him, Lucy looked hard at the locket. It the back of her mind, she could hear words whispered of war and death. She couldn't remember where she had got it or even what was inside it. Her fingers went up to the catch and flicked it open. She paused for a moment before pushing open the flap.

>> >> 

The Doctor ran down the hall, through reception and out the door, almost hitting the young man coming in the other way. He didn't even look but sidestepped the man and ran towards the car park and the TARDIS.

>> >> 

Ianto Jones watched the man run towards the car park, shaking his head and smoothing down his suit. It wasn't that strange to see people so glad to leave but he had never seen someone run out of the place. He sighed and walked through the door, ready to see his mother. In the back of his mind, almost unnoticed, was a slightly annoying sound made up of four quick drum beats.

>> >> 

See if you can guess who Lucy really is. It probably won't suprise you but its fun to guess.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter. Wow! I'm suprised at myself. Anyway, its time for Lucy Saxon to reveal who she really is. Oh, and Ianto is caught in the middle of it. Guest stars other members of Torchwood as The Doctor seeks Jacks help to stop Lucy.

Oh, and a special thankyou to Madfrost, whos kind review awoke my muse for this story. To tell the truth, I had given up on it. So, thanks. I owe you.

>> >> 

The Doctors TARDIS dematerialised at the bottom of the hub. It was a common enough incident now that no one even bothered to look around. The Doctor stepped out and went over to the nearest work station which was occupied by a young Asian woman. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Miss Toshiko. Is Jack in his office?" he asked.

Tosh stopped her work and looked at the doctor for a moment. "I'll just check." she replied.

She stood up and looked towards Jacks office. Then she cupped her hands around her mouth.

"JACK?" she shouted.

The inside the office, something stirred. Slowly, Jack Harkness opened the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TOSH?" he shouted back.

Tosh rolled her eyes. "YOU HAVE A VISITOR." she shouted back.

Jack looked around, spotted the Doctor and signaled for him to come up. The Doctor walked up the stairs and into the office.

"Good to see you again doc. When was the last time you were here? Yesterday or the day before?" Jack said sitting down. "Anyway, what can I do for you today?"

The Doctor placed his hands against the desk. "do you remember Lucy Saxon?" he asked.

Jack thought about this of a moment, as if he needed to. It had only been a few weeks, for him, since the year that never was.

"The Masters wife? Sure, I remember her. Why?" he asked.

The Doctor pushed himself away from the desk and ran a hand through his hair. "I have reason to believe that she's not human." he said.

Jack didn't move. "So what? You want me to find her and arrest her?" he asked.

The Doctor winced at Jacks comment. "Well, not arrest her, exactly. Just keep her somewhere for a while." he said.

Jack nodded. "Sure you wouldn't like something else. A cup of tea perhaps. I would offer you coffee except its Ianto's day off and no one else can make a drinkable coffee to save there lives."

The Doctor was about to loose his patience when he recognised a word. "Ianto?" he asked.

Jack nodded. "Our receptionist and general researcher. Makes the best coffee in Wales. He was here the last time you came around."

Jack looked over to the Doctor who had frozen. "Doctor? Are you alright?" he asked.

Inside the Doctors head, he was remembering what the nurse had said to him before he talked with Lucy.

"_Mrs Joneses son. I think his names Ianto"._ The Doctor looked up at Jack. "We need to find him right now!" he said.

>> >> 

Ianto walked down the corridor to his mums room. Technically, she didn't need to be in a nursing home. She was able to look after herself, even at almost 60 years of age, but she had been suffering from strange fits where she would speak in an unknown language or rave about a war. Ianto had been sorry to send her to the home but he couldn't take care of her while working with Torchwood. He reached the door and knocked. A voice in the room called him in. He walked in closing the door behind him. The room was dark, the curtains had been drawn and the lights switched off. Lucinda Jones was sitting on the sofa, a small golden locket hanging from her hands. Ianto walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, her eyes strangely unfocused.

"29 years" she whispered.

Ianto looked at her. "Mum, are you alright?" he asked.

She reached up and gripped his wrist, forcing him to sit down. "29 years and finally I am free.".

Ianto tried to stand up. "Do you want a nurse?" he asked.

Lucinda's eyes focused on Ianto. Ianto felt like she was looking through him.

"Mum?" he whispered.

She smiled. "Who am I?" she asked, almost excited.

Ianto gave her a confused look. "You are Lucinda Jones. My mother. What is wrong with you?" he asked.

The woman sighed. "One out if three." she said. "I'm a little disappointed."

She looked up at Ianto. "Yes I am your mother and nothing is wrong with me. Not anymore. Oh, and I'm not Lucinda Jones or Lucy Saxon. Those are human names."

she reached up and placed her hands on either side of Ianto's face. She smiled. "I am The Rani." She whispered.

She concentrated. Ianto screamed as images were forced into his mind. Images of death and blood and the constant beating drums. Them he went numb. His head filled with screams, his body was no longer under his control. His mind felt like it was boiling over. He heard the sound of a door being kicked open but his brain was unable to decide if it was all in his head or not. The Rani took her hands away from his head. Ianto heard shouting and then he fell into the darkness of his own mind.

>> >

Well, Ianto is in a little bit of trouble. Imagen being the son of the Master and the Rani. It would be really hard to remain sane after that.


	4. Chapter 4

To be completely honest with you, I sort of forgot this story existed until I was looking on my profile the other day and found two chapters that I haven't posted yet. So anyway, i'm not even sure if anyone is reading this story but its never stopped me from posting before.

Right, to recap: The Doctor has just discovered that Ianto Jones is in fact, the son of the Master and the Rani (Lucy Saxon) after visiting Torchwood. The only problem is that Ianto went to visit his mother before the Doctor managed to get to him. We left as the Rani was forcing Ianto to relive the memories of the Time War. (which must had some negative influence on peoples mental state, regardless of there state of mind)

-----------

Jack kicked at the door, ignoring the Doctors constant shouts to hurry and the nurses cry of outrage as Owen pulled her away and told her to shut up. The door flew open. The Doctor rushed past Jack and into the room. Jack pulled his gun out and walked forward slowly, signaling for the rest of Torchwood to follow him. For a few seconds, Jack stopped, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. There was a thump from the corner of the room. Jack turned. Despite the darkness, he could make out Iantos form, lying un-contuse on the floor. Jack moved towards him. A laser hit him in the chest, sending him to the ground with a cry of pain. Out of the shadows next to Ianto, stepped Lucy Saxon, holding a small silver device and grinning like a lunatic. Jack looked over to the Doctor, who was slowly walking towards Lucy, his eyes fixed on the device. She angled it at the Doctors chest, forcing him to stop. She smiled.

"Hello Doctor" she whispered.

With her free hand, she gestured towards Ianto.

"Have you met my son? He would say hello but I'm afraid he's a little busy right now."

On the floor, Ianto gasped and winched but didn't open his eyes. Jack watched him, noting for the first time, the resemblance between Ianto and his father. Ianto had the same dark hair and rounded face as the Master. They would have been the same body shape, except Ianto was a little taller then the Master had ever been, which he probably got from Lucy. Apart from that, the only real difference between Ianto and his father was his state of mind. For one, Ianto wasn't a murdering Psychopath. Jack was pulled from his thoughts as the Doctor started to speak.

"Please, I'm begging you. Leave him alone. He's still young. don't condemn him to a life of death and misery."

Lucy gave a snort of laughter. "And what then? Do I leave him with you? You who brought his fathers down fall? Who destroyed his home? Who destroyed my home?" she snapped.

The Doctor shook his head. "I tried to save him. I wanted to save him!" he said.

Lucy smiled. "And yet, you still destroyed him. I may have been the one with the gun, but it was you who destroyed his mind and soul. Your own brother. Just like you destroyed our planet." she shuddered. "My husband may have done some bad things but compared to you, he was the better person. After all, he never condemned his own race to die."

The Doctor took a step towards Lucy, stopping only when she re-aimed the device.

"Rani, please. I can take you away from this. I can take care of you." he looked at Ianto. "Both of you." he added.

Lucy laughed again. "No, I think its time that Ianto met his father. After all, they are so alike deep down." she smiled.

The Doctor looked at her in horror. "But he's dead. You can't bring him back." he whispered.

Slowly, Lucy reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring. The Doctor stared at it, wide eyed.

"I can and I will. All I need is this and some DNA. Which I have right here." she reached down and gripped Iantos jacket. "Goodbye Doctor" she said.

She held the device into the air.

"Rani, no!" the Doctor shouted.

He lunged towards her. She started to glow, the light traveling down her arm and around Ianto. Then the light was gone. Both Ianto and Lucy had disappeared.

"It's a teleport" the Doctor said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. He slowly scanned the room.

"There is still a faint signal. If I can keep a track on it, I may be able to figure out where they went and…NO!" he shouted as the sonic screwdriver started flashing.

Then it died. He hit it and tried to turn it on again. Nothing happened. He threw it down in anger.

"Damn her! She knew I would try to find them." he snapped. "Oh that's clever."

he ran a hand through his hair. A voice was heard behind him.

"I'm a little lost. Can someone please explain what just happened?"

the Doctor turned around. Gwen was standing by the door, looking at Jack. Owen pushed her out of the way.

"Yeh, I agree. This is not making any sense."

Jack looked over to Tosh who nodded in agreement. He turned to the Doctor.

"Well, I'm a little unsure on the details myself. Care to explain Doc?" he asked.

The Doctor looked around the room. Out in the corridor, a group of nurses had gathered and were listening to them.

"Not here, but yes. I think I can give you an explanation." he said.

Jack nodded and turned to the rest of Torchwood. "Retcon everyone in the building. Destroy all files in relations to Lucy Saxon." he said.

The Doctor gave a small cough. "Actually, she went under the name Lucinda Jones." he said.

Jack turned to him. "I'll take it, you had something to do with that one." he said.

The Doctor nodded. "I gave her that name when I dropped her off in 1980." he said.

Jack nodded and turned to his team. "Do it" he said.

They all filed out of the room. The Doctor turned to follow them but Jack stopped him. "Doctor, is there any hope. Can we save Ianto?".

The Doctor sighed. "He's still young by Time Lord standards so he isn't up to his full potential. If we can get to him fast enough, then we may be able to prevent a major part of his parents influence."

He turned to leave. Jack shook his head. "And if we don't get to him in time?" he asked.

The Doctor slowly turned to face him again. "If we can't find him in time, then Retconing these people will be the least of our worries." he said. Then he walked out of the room.

-----------

So, the Rani is planning to bring back the Master using Iantos DNA. you can probably guess that the Master is one of my favorite villains. Anyway, Basic reasoning for this story. I was bored and a random review I got (Thank you so much TheChronicler623) woke me from my writers block. (Lets see how long it lasts this time)


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, writers block. (Need I say more?) Anyway, I was looking through my old documents today and found this. So I thought to myself "What the hell." and now it's posted. I hope it manages to tie in with the story. (I being such a long time, after all). I will continue looking through the documents. Hopefully I can find some of my better work. But for now, you will have to make do with this. Sorry if it doesn't make any sense.

* * *

The remaining members of Torchwood were seated around the conference table, waiting as the Doctor paced. It had taken an hour to retcon everyone in the nursing home and it had left the whole team tired and irritated. And a little worried. Ianto had always been the most stable of the group and his disappearance was a worry. The Doctor sat down in the chair provided of him and drummed his fingers on the bench. Then he stood up and started pacing again. Jack shook his head and cleared his throat.

"So Doctor, care to tell us what happened back there? Why Lucy Saxon isn't human and why she has taken Ianto?"

The Doctor stopped pacing and sat himself down again. "First off, she isn't Lucy Saxon. She's a Time Lady called the Rani."

Jack nodded. "So, she's bad?" he asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Very. And she's not exactly sane"

Jack through up his hands. "Just like the Master. I can see why they got along so well." he said.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, they hated each other. That's why this is so strange."

"What is?" asked Toshiko, who was probably the only one who was able to follow the conversation.

The Doctor looked at her. "They managed to produce a child. That's not an easy thing for Time Lords to do. My race lost the ability to produce children the natural way centuries ago. And their hatred for each other would have complicated things."

He rested back on the chair and repeatedly hit himself in the head with the palm of his hand. Then he made a fist and banged it down on the table.

"I should have guessed it. The Master would have never married a human. He hates you lot too much." he ignored the glares from Torchwood and continued talking to himself.

"He must had known about her and she didn't. I bet he asked her to kill him, if I managed to beat him. But how can he come back. He must have known she was pregnant." he slammed him hand on the table and jumped to his feet.

"Got it" he shouted. "That ring must had been a DNA replication device. It stored his DNA profile and when he died, she collected it. He must have known that at some point, she would become herself again and resurrect him. All she needed was some similar DNA to his….." he stopped talking and sat down again, looking pale " ….which she now has."

"Hang on! Hang on!" a voice said. Everyone turned to face Owen. "If the Tea Boy was an alien, we should have spotted it by now."

The Doctor glared at Owen. "You're a doctor, Mr Harper. If you didn't spot it, then its not the institute at fault, its your techniques." he said.

Owen met the Doctors gaze for a moment before turning his head, muttering under his breath.

Jack shook his head. "So anyway Doctor, what will happen if Lucy or Rani or what ever, succeeds?" he asked.

The Doctor looked at him. "The Master will live." he said simply.

Jack sighed and lent back in his chair. "Well, do we have any way of tracking her? Maybe figuring out where she took Ianto?" he asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "No. I can't track her. But I've got a good idea of where she went."

"Where?" Gwen asked quietly, looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor sighed. "After the Master died, I took his body away and cremated it. I didn't want you lot to get your hands on it. If I'm right, then that's where she will be heading. With your 'Tea boy'." he said this last part while glaring at Owen, who had the decency to look ashamed.

Jack stood up slowly. "Then that's where we need to go." he turned to his team. "I want everyone armed and ready to leave in ten minutes. Every minute we waste could cost Ianto his life."

The members of Torchwood nodded and left the room. The Doctor slowly stood up. Jack reached out and grabbed his arm.

"One thing Doctor." he said. "Back, before that year, Martha asked you if the Master was your Brother and you said no, but before Rani said you were. Which one is it Doc?"

The Doctor looked Jack in the face. "Does it matter?" he asked.

Jack gave him a strange look. "It matters more then ever." he replied.

The Doctor looked at the floor. "Well, if you remember, I never said to Martha that the Master wasn't my brother. I just told her that she had been watching too much TV."

Jack nodded and let the Doctors arm go. The Doctor made his way to the door. Jack watched him.

"Oh, and Doctor?" he said.

The Doctor turned and looked at him.

"Thanks for letting us use your TARDIS."

Jack smiled to himself and walked past the Doctor and down to the hub. The Doctor stood still, shocked.

"What?" he asked.

* * *

It's been such a long time since I put any energy into this story. Hopefully I can regain my plot bunny, cos, if I remember right, there was a great story trapped in my mind.


End file.
